


Mistletoe (Kara you little shit)

by thesapphiresparrowwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, ruby KNOWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesapphiresparrowwrites/pseuds/thesapphiresparrowwrites
Summary: It's Christmas at Kara's house, and Kara decides to do something about Sam and Alex's crush.





	Mistletoe (Kara you little shit)

Sam exhaled as she sat down at the table, putting her head in her hand. It had been a long day at L-corp. and she was still reeling from it. She and Ruby were invited to the Danvers' family Christmas party and Kara had insisted that they come. So Sam had agreed. Sam poured herself a glass of eggnog and was about to take a sip, when a voice said from behind her "It's strong stuff". Sam turned and her stomach summersaulted. Alex smiled and sat down next to her. "It's a Danvers family recipe" she explained and Sam chuckled. "I'll be careful" She promised and sat the glass down. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Alex spoke up "Ruby went to help Kara, they wouldn't tell me what they were doing, but I'm sure it's not life threatening" she said. Sam nodded "I trust Kara, it's okay" she said. Alex smiled softly and Sam smiled back.

Kara groaned and sat on the counter. Eliza frowned "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked, still stirring the pot of soup she had made. Kara frowned and motioned to where Sam and Alex were laughing "They obviously like each other, yet neither does anything" she said. Eliza frowned "I'm sure they'll figure it out, sweetie" she said. Kara shrugged "I guess"

As Alex finished her story, Sam had just taken a sip off eggnog, which she promptly spit out from laughter. It dribbled down her chin and Alex started laughing. Sam's hands flew to her nose and Alex furrowed her brows together "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Sam sniffed in and groaned "It's up my nose" she said and Alex started laughing again. She handed Sam a hand towel and Sam started to wipe her chin. After a few moments, she stopped "Did I get it all?" she asked. Alex frowned and pointed to a place on her own face "Right here". Sam wiped off a little more "What about now?" she asked. Alex tilted her head and reached up, putting her hand over Sam's and moving it across her face. Sam swallowed thickly as Alex's fingers intertwined with hers in effort to scrub off the liquid. After a minutes (What felt like hours to Sam), Alex let go. "All done" she murmured. Sam stared into Alex's eyes "Thanks" she said softly. Alex smiled "Anytime" she whispered. Sam realized how close they were and inhaled sharply. Alex seemed to notice this too and swallowed. Sam's eyes studied Alex's face carefully and leaned a little closer. Alex exhaled softly and glanced at Sam's lips. At the last moments, they pulled away at the same time. Alex chuckled nervously and stood, walking to Kara. Kara was glaring at her and Alex frowned "What?" she asked, picking up a chocolate pretzel and taking a bite out of it. Kara kicked her shin and Alex cried out "What the hell, Kara?" she asked, her mouth full of pretzel. "What was that?" Kara asked. Alex frowned "What was what?" she asked, rubbing her shin. Kara punched her arm "Ow! Stop it!" Alex complained. Kara glared at her "With Sam? What was that?" she asked. Alex swallowed "Nothing, she got eggnog on her face" "And?" "And I helped her clean it off" "And after that?" "After that she thanked me" "After that?" "I learned my sister is abusive!". Kara rolled her eyes, then paused, then smirked. Alex narrowed her eyes "What?" she asked. 

Kara slid off the counter and ran to James. She leaned in and whispered to him "Can you pick up Alex?" she asked. James frowned "Physically? Yeah, she's super light. Why?" he asked. Kara chuckled manically and turned to Ruby, whispering to her "Do you like Alex?" she asked. Ruby shrugged "Not nearly as much as my Mom does" she whispered back, smirking. Kara smiled and patted Ruby's hands "Good girl. Can you get your Mom under that door way?" she asked, pointing discreetly to the certain doorway. Ruby nodded "When?" she asked. Kara stood "Now, both of you get them there" she said. Ruby ran to Sam "Mom! I need your help!" she said. Sam stood quickly "What is it Ruby?" she asked, following her to the door way. James walked to Alex "Hey, Danvers, I'm really sorry" he said. Alex frowned "Why, what did-" James wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and put her over her shoulder. She pounded on his back "James? What the hell? Put me down!" she yelled. He walked over to the doorway and sat her down, taking Ruby and pulling her back. Alex glanced at James, then at Ruby, then Kara "What are you guys up to?" She asked. Kara pointed above their heads "Mistletoe!". Alex groaned and looked up at the sprig of mistletoe. "I'm sorry, Sam" she said "This is weird". Sam glared at Ruby "Why did you guys do this?" She asked. They all rolled their eyes "Because you like each other!" They all yelled. Alex sputtered "What? No! That's insane! You guys are.." she glanced at Sam, who was staring at her. Alex swallowed and Sam stepped forward, gently placing her hands on Alex's neck "I mean...." she leaned in close "...it is mistletoe" she whispered. James took Ruby's hand "Let's build a snowman" he dragged her off and outside, Kara and Winn following them. Alex could feel Sam's warm breath on her face "We wouldn't want to break the rules of mistletoe" she murmured. Sam nodded "We'd be setting a bad example to the kids" she whispered, her lips brushing Alex's. Alex nodded "And it is Christmas" she said, her voice soft. Sam smiled slightly "Yes it is"  
And with that, Alex grabbed Sam's shirt and kissed her. Their lips glided against each other and both moaned softly. Alex's back hit the door frame and she ran a hand through Sam's hair. Sam gripped Alex's green Christmas sweater tightly. After a few moments, they pulled away, resting their foreheads together and their breaths ragged. Alex smiled softly "Woah" she murmured. Sam chuckled "Woah is right" she agreed. Alex chuckled back "We could do that again..... if you wanted?" She asked. Sam smiled and kissed her again.

They only stopped when their families came back inside and told them to get a room.


End file.
